1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-regulating swimming pool heater unit adapted to internally regulate its functioning and facilitate the identification and fixing of common unit malfunctions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heater units utilized for heating water in swimming pools, spas, or swimming pool/spa combinations generally employ refrigeration units to heat the water. The heating is achieved as a byproduct of the cooling cycle performed by the refrigeration unit's compressor. Due to the adaptation of a refrigeration unit to perform a heating function, many conditions regarding the operating environment of the unit should be maintained to prevent serious system breakdown. One such condition relates to the ambient air temperature when the unit is utilized. Because a pool heater is originally built as a refrigeration unit, and because refrigeration functions are still performed to create the heat, if the ambient air temperature drops below the temperature range in which the refrigeration unit would normally be utilized, freezing and compressor malfunctions can result. Further, if the heat is not being eliminated at a sufficient rate, either because of zero or low water flow through the unit, difficulties can quickly arise. To attempt to minimize such difficulties, many known units utilize timers to regulate the use of the system by assuring the unit does not run continuously for extended periods of time.
Currently in the art, pool heater and pump systems, if they utilize a timer, utilize external wall mounted timers which must be adapted and connected to the heater for use. This adaptation can often be expensive and complex as standard external timers use numerous relays and the like to regulate the system functions. Further, if system regulation based on the operating conditions of the unit are to be performed, known regulating means merely shut down the system and do not provide for any indication as to whether there is only a temporary or minor malfunction.
Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to have a unit which is internally wired in a cost-effective and efficient manner so as to provide immediate and clear identification of minor shutdowns, which regulates the functioning of the system such that it will not overload or attempt to be active when more serious malfunctions could result from continuous functioning, and can internally regulate the operating time of the unit while still enabling immediate demand use of the unit when required by a user.